Things We Don't Know
by Angel N Darkness
Summary: Hotch returns home what the case in Milwaukee to find out his wife has left him for one of his team members that has ran away. Later on Hotch and Emily both find out things they never knew about. Will they help each other or turn away from one another?
1. Fearless

A/N: Hey all Crys here… I know I have some multi chapter stories you want updated and I will get to them soon… It's just right now I'm already depressed and even though the chapters are wrote I really don't want to edit them to post them... I will see about getting them up by Sunday… Anyways yes this is going to be another multi-chapter fic but if I can swing it, it will all be done to song title prompts… It will start out friendship and develop into more… This story will have twist and turns so keep an eye out for them… LOL… Also this story will be done to LacytheDemonicDuck's and Katie's challenge!!!

Disclaimer: I don't own CM or the song Fearless…

Song Title Prompt: Fearless – Taylor Swift

Hotch was worrying about Prentiss and trying not to show it. She had a concussion and had refused to go to the hospital. They were on the plane and heading home from the case they had just closed in Milwaukee. He sat by Prentiss to make sure that she didn't need anything and was a little hurt when she wouldn't look at him or even say anything to him. He knew that he had been hard on her when she first joined his team but after what he had found out and her trying to resign instead of doing what Section Chief Strauss wanted her to do he hoped that maybe just maybe they could be friends sometime.

Once they landed he offered to take Prentiss home but she declined and that was when JJ stepped up and said that Prentiss was going home with her. He nodded and left them to it. He wanted to get home and see his son. Yes, that was all he wanted to see was his song. There was something wrong with that picture but he was too tired to even put his finger on it. When he walked inside his home he automatically knew that something was different. He yelled for Haley and she never answered him.

As he was looking around his house his cell rang and he answered it. "Hotchner."

The person on the other end took a deep breath and said "Aaron it's Haley. I know you're probably wondering where Jack is and where I am but I have decided I can't live this lie anymore. Jack is at Jessica's house waiting on you. I'm sorry Aaron but I don't love you anymore and I can't cope with our son. I'm leaving you. I know that you're curious about the phone call I got three days ago and I'll tell you about it now. It was Jason Gideon calling me and asking me to leave with him. I love him Aaron and I want to be with him. I'm sorry."

Hotch couldn't believe what he was hearing. "Haley do you mean to tell me that you're not only leaving me but our son?"

Haley closed her eyes and sighed. "Yes, Aaron that is what I'm telling you. I know I'm the one who wanted a child but now that he is here and two years old I just can't and don't love him like I should. I know that you will be a good father Aaron. If he ever asks about me don't tell him anything. He shouldn't have to know that his Mom didn't love him. Find someone you can love Aaron and someone who can love your son. I have to go now. Bye."

Hotch pulled his cell phone away from his ear and stared at it. The next thing he knows he's throwing it across the room. How could she do this to their son? What kind of person was she? He couldn't believe that she would leave their son like she had. He knew that once the anger of her leaving their son faded that he would hurt from her walking out on him but right now he was more concerned with his son and how he was going to be now that his Mother has left him. He looked at his watch and decided since it was only 8:00 p.m. that he would go to Jessica's to get his son.

He had to make sure that none of the fear and doubt he felt would show on his face. He had to be completely fearless and show his son that he loved him. He just hoped that he could do it. He didn't know why but the one thing that crossed his mind was that he needed to talk to Prentiss. He needed a friend and for some reason he wanted it to be her. So he decided he would go and talk to Prentiss after going to pick up his son.

He drove to his sister in laws with his mind racing. Once he parked he got out of his car and ran up her walkway. He tried to smile at he when she opened the door to him even before he got there.

"I'm so sorry Aaron. I tried to stop her but she just wouldn't listen. I can't believe she has been cheating on you with one of your own teammates. Are you okay? Do you need anything? Is there anything I can do?" Jessica said with tears in her eyes.

Hotch pulled Jessica in for a hug. "Jess this is in no way your fault. We both know how stubborn your sister is. I'm sorry to say Jess but it has always been about her, what she needs or what she wants. Even with Jack it was that way. I'm going to take him home with me tonight. I hate to ask but could you watch him while I'm at work and then watch him over night if I'm away on a case?"

Jessica smiled as she nodded. "I can do that Aaron. Let me know if you need more."

Hotch nodded and then walked into the bedroom where he knew his son was at. He smiled when he saw his son awake and smiling.

"Hey buddy do you want to go with Daddy?" Hotch asked.

Jack nodded his little head and Hotch picked him up. He made sure that he got the things he needed and then walked out of the bedroom. After stopping and giving Jessica one more time he headed to his car. He made sure to buckle Jack in and then he got in and headed towards JJ's house. He needed to talk to Prentiss tonight and it couldn't wait. He just hoped that she would understand.


	2. Stand

A/N: Thanks for the reviews for the first chapter… I'm glad that you guys like it so far… Now don't forget I'm going to try to do this story to all song title prompts… It should be interesting to see if I can pull it off… Enjoy!!!

Disclaimer: I don't own CM or the song Stand.

Song Title Prompt: Stand – Rascal Flatts

_You feel like a candle in a hurricane  
Just like a picture with a broken frame  
Alone and helpless like you've lost your fight  
But you'll be alright  
You'll be alright_

Hotch pulled up in front of JJ's house and sat in his car for a few minutes. He wasn't sure if this was a wise idea but he felt like he needed to talk to Prentiss. He got out of his car and then got Jack out and took some deep breaths as he walked up to JJ's front door and raised his hand and knocked on the door. He held his breath as he heard someone undoing the locks on the door and then it was opened and he was looking into the brown eyes that Prentiss had.

"Hotch what are you doing here? Are you alright? Come on in." Emily said.

Hotch stepped inside when Emily moved back and then once he was ahead of her she shut and locked the door and then led the way to the living room where JJ was standing there looking concerned.

"Hotch why do you have Jack out this late? It's almost ten already." JJ said.

Hotch took in another deep breath and said "JJ is there some place I can put Jack before we get into what is going on?"

JJ nodded and walked over to him. "Here let me take him and you start talking to Emily. I'll put him in the spare bedroom. Is he asleep?"

Hotch looked down at his son and smiled when he saw that he was indeed asleep. "Yes, he is asleep and thanks I would appreciate that. I'm sorry to bother you two so late."

JJ shook her head as she gently took Jack out of Hotch's arms. "It's not a problem at all. Start talking to Emily. I'll put Jack in the guest bedroom and then get us all a drink. Since you're here this late you're staying also."

Hotch knew better than to argue with her so he just nodded and watched as she walked away with his son. He sighed and turned back to Emily who he saw was looking at him with concern all over her face. He nodded his head towards the couch and Emily knew what he meant so she gave him a slight smile and then sat down on the couch and patted the spot beside her. Hotch gave her a slight smile back and sat down beside her.

_Cause when push comes to shove  
You taste what you're made of  
You might bend, till you break  
Cause it's all you can take  
On your knees you look up  
Decide you've had enough  
You get mad you get strong  
Wipe your hands shake it off  
Then you stand  
Then you stand_

"I don't know where to start at. I guess the beginning would be the best place." Hotch said while he looked everywhere but at Emily.

Emily put her hand lightly on Hotch's arm just enough to get his attention. "If you don't want to talk that is fine Hotch but know that even though we haven't been friends I'm here if you need to talk."

Hotch finally met Emily's eyes and he sighed. "I came here because for some reason I wanted to talk to you. I know that we didn't get off on the right foot but I want to change that. I want us to be friends Prentiss. No I need us to be friends."

Emily chuckled and smiled. "Well Hotch if we're going to be friends then call me Emily. All my friends do."

Hotch nodded and said "Alright Emily but you can either keep calling me Hotch or you can call me Aaron."

Emily smiled and said "I'll call you both. How's that? If you want to talk I'm all ears Aaron."

Hotch sighed and closed his eyes as he began. "I went home tonight to an empty house. As I was looking around the house for Haley and Jack my cell phone rang. It was Haley on the other end. She informed me that she left me and is running away with Gideon. That I could deal with. I will be the first to admit our marriage how been rocky for the last couple years. What makes me angry is she told me she left Jack with Jessica and that she wanted me to keep him because she can't and don't love Jack like she should. She told me not to tell him anything about her if and when he asks about her."

_Life's like a novel with the end ripped out  
The edge of a canyon with only one way down  
Take what you're given before its gone  
Start holding on, keep holding on_

Emily felt tears stinging her eyes even as her anger came quick and hard. "She told you that she didn't want your guy's son? How in the hell can she do that? My God what kind of woman is she?!?!?! I'm sorry Aaron I know she is your wife but right now I want to hurt her for not only leaving your son but for leaving you like she has. And what in the hell was Gideon thinking? Didn't he care that he was screwing around behind one of his friend's back? How could he do something like that to you? What kind of man is he?"

As Emily was talking she got up and started pacing. She couldn't believe that two of the people Hotch trusted most has betrayed him in such a way. She made up her mind that she was going to find both Gideon and Haley and give them a piece of her mind. She wouldn't tell Hotch that though because she knew he would try to stop her. How could they do that to him? He is kind, caring, considerate, and always there when someone needs him. What did he do to deserve such treatment? She knew the answer to that question and the answer was not a damn thing.

Hotch watched Emily as she paced. He couldn't believe how hard she was taking it. He knew then that she was going to be one of his best friends if not his very best friend. After watching her pace for about four minutes he stood up and walked over to her and pulled her into his arms. He couldn't help it. He needed her to know that he appreciated her support and the friendship she is offering him.

"Aaron why are you hugging me? I'm the one who is supposed to be comforting you. Not the other way around." Emily said as she held onto him for dear life.

Hotch chuckled. "You are comforting me Emily. The reaction you had comforted me. I know that we just started this friendship but I'm going to ask a huge favor of you. If you can't do it then I completely understand."

_Cause when push comes to shove  
You taste what you're made of  
You might bend, till you break  
Cause it's all you can take  
On your knees you look up  
Decide you've had enough  
You get mad you get strong  
Wipe your hands shake it off  
Then you stand (then you stand)  
Yea, then you stand (then you stand)_

Emily pulled back a little and looked up at Hotch. "You can ask me anything Aaron. I'll do whatever I can to help you through this."

Hotch smiled and said "If you don't mind would you spend some time with Jack when you have free time? I know that you've only met him once but I'm hoping that by having him around you and maybe even JJ it will help. He needs to be shown that he is loved and that not all women run away."

Emily beamed Hotch a smile. "I will spend all my free time with Jack. I may have only met him once Aaron but that one time he stole a piece of my heart. I would love spending time with him and I'm sure JJ would too."

"JJ would what?" JJ asked from the doorway of the living room.

Emily looked over Hotch's shoulder at JJ. "You would love to spend some time with Jack. It seems Haley has left Aaron and Jack. She called him earlier to tell him that she can't and don't love Jack like she should. She has also ran away with Gideon."

_Everytime you get up  
And get back in the race  
One more small piece of you  
Starts to fall into place, yea  
Ooohhh_

JJ gasped and her face turned red with anger. "That fucking bitch! Of course I'd love to spend some time with Jack, Hotch. I'm so sorry that you're going through this. I can't believe she has done this and I can't believe Gideon could be as cruel as he was. Those two deserve each other it seems."

For the first time that night Hotch let out a full laugh. "JJ I have never heard you cuss before but I know what you mean and I agree. I thank you both very much. I'm going to be the best father I can be. And Emily I hope you know that I'd like us to continue with our friendship. I know I'm going to be going through a rough time for the coming months but I'll get through it especially if you're there to help me."

Emily smiled and nodded. "I wouldn't be anywhere else Aaron. That's what friends are for. When you're down I'll help you stand."

JJ walked over and said "Emily is right Hotch. She will help you in any way she can and so will I. It's what friends and family are for."

Hotch smiled and nodded and said "Well it's late so why don't we all go to bed. JJ are you sure you want me staying here? I'm sure I can get Jack and me home in one piece."

JJ shook her head. "Nope you're staying here. Why don't you sleep with Jack in the spare bedroom and Emily and I will share my bed. I need to wake her up every so often anyways."

Hotch nodded and then impulsively leaned forward and kissed Emily on the head where the bandage was at. "Alright then I will see you two in the morning. Emily thank you so much for listening to me and being here for me."

Emily shook her head. "No thanks are needed Aaron. I know that you would do the exact same thing for me."

Hotch smiled and nodded and followed JJ up the stairs to the hall. Emily stayed in the living room for a minute trying not to cry. She was hurting for Hotch but also for herself. Nobody but her knew that her and Gideon had been dating for the last six months. She couldn't believe that he had cheated on her. She shook her head to get the thought out of her head and then shut the lights out in the living room and headed up to JJ's bedroom. She would eventually talk to JJ about it or maybe she would talk to Hotch about it.

_Cause when push comes to shove  
You taste what you're made of  
You might bend, till you break  
Cause it's all you can take  
On your knees you look up  
Decide you've had enough  
You get mad you get strong  
Wipe your hands shake it off  
Then you stand (then you stand)  
Then you stand (then you stand)  
Yea, then you stand (then you stand)  
Yea (then you stand)  
Ohhh (then you stand)  
Ohhh (then you stand)  
Ohhh (then you stand)  
Ohhh (then you stand)  
Then you stand_


	3. Prayin for Daylight

A/N: Thanks for all the reviews… I'm glad that you like this story…

Disclaimer: I don't own CM or the song Prayin for Daylight.

Song Title Prompt: Prayin for Daylight – Rascal Flatts

Emily laid in the bed prayin for daylight to come. She fell asleep once but soon woke up again. She had too much running through her mind. She couldn't believe that Jason had lied to her all those months. Now she knew why he had all those secret phone calls when they were together. He always told her it was something else but for some reason she never truly believed him. She looked over at the clock on JJ's nightstand and saw that it was four in the morning. She decided she was going to give up on sleeping so she got out of the bed carefully so that she wouldn't wake JJ up.

Once out of the bed and the bedroom she tiptoed down the hall and down the steps. She knew JJ's apartment as well as her own. Once she was downstairs she sat on the couch and pulled her knees up to her chest. She finally let the tears fall but made sure that she was as quiet as she could be. She didn't want to wake anyone. How could Gideon do this to her after everything he has told her? Why is it every time she thought she had a great guy that she ended up hurt? What was she going to do? It wasn't that she was in love with Gideon something always made her hold back from it and now she understood why. But that didn't make the pain any less than what it was.

Hotch heard someone up and moving around and thought that maybe it was JJ or Emily needing to get something to drink. He laid in the bed waiting to fall back asleep to make sure that whoever it was alright. When he looked at the clock on the nightstand beside the spare bed and saw that it twenty minutes had passed since he heard the light footsteps descend the stairs that he decided to get up and go check on whoever it was.

When he got downstairs he stopped in the doorway to the living room. He could clearly see Emily sitting on the couch and when he listened her could hear her crying. His heart broke a little for her because he has always thought that she was indestructible. He stayed standing in the doorway as he thought about what he should do. Obviously she hadn't heard him because she was to focused on crying because she didn't look up at him. Finally he made up his mind and walked towards her.

"Emily are you alright?" Hotch asked in a whisper as he sat down on the couch beside her.

Emily startled and looked at Hotch. "Oh I'm sorry Aaron. I hope I didn't wake you up."

Hotch shook his head. "You didn't wake me up Emily. I was already awake when I heard someone walk downstairs. I was trying to stay awake to make sure that you or JJ was okay because I wasn't sure which one of you had came downstairs. When you didn't come back upstairs I figured I'd come check on whoever that came down here and that's when I saw that it was you. Do you want to talk?"

Emily sighed and closed her eyes as she started to talk. "Gideon and I were dating. We have been for the last few months. I knew that something was up because he would always keep some calls secret. I never thought that he was cheating on me especially after he told me he loved me. And then for him to up and leave like he did and to take Haley with him just hurts. I wasn't in love with him Aaron but that doesn't make the pain any less than what it was. I was laying up in bed prayin for daylight to come. At least then I'll have something else to occupy my mind. Hell he didn't even have the decency to call me or leave me a not. The first I knew about him leaving was when you showed up here."

Hotch pulled Emily into his side and kissed her head. "It will be okay Emily. We will get through this together. You know it's kind of funny. I really don't care that Haley left with Gideon but now I want to hurt Gideon for what he has done to you. You don't deserve that at all."

Emily shrugged. "Thank you Aaron for listening. It means a lot to me."

Aaron smiled and squeezed Emily's shoulder. "As JJ said earlier that is what friends and family are for."

Emily smiled and nodded but before she could say anything her cell phone started ringing. She didn't even look at who it was before answering it.

When she heard the voice on the other line she shouted "YOU BASTARD!"


	4. Use Somebody

A/N: Wow you guys sure do like this story… LOL!!!

Disclaimer: I don't own CM or the song Use Somebody!!!

Song Title Prompt: Use Somebody – Kings of Leon

JJ was awake and could hear Emily and Hotch talking and then all of a sudden she heard Emily yelling "You Bastard!!!"

She quickly got out of the bed and went over and shut the door to the room that Jack was in before quickly making her way down the stairs. She wasn't sure what she was going to find but she sure wasn't expecting to see Hotch taking Emily's cell out of her hand and putting it on speaker phone.

"Emily honey you need to listen to me. I never lied to you. You have got to believe me." Gideon said.

JJ gasped when she heard Gideon's voice. She moved forward and stood on the other side of Emily. She had heard Emily tell Hotch about her and Gideon being a couple. Apparently neither Hotch nor Emily realized that their voices carried through the vents. She put her hand on Emily's back in a show of support while Hotch wrapped his arm around Emily's waist holding her up because it looked like she was about to fall.

"You never lied to me? I don't need to listen to a damn thing you have to say Jason. You told me that you loved me! How could you do this to me? Hell how could you do this to the man that you claimed was one of your best friends? With a friend like you who needs enemies? You hurt me Jason but right now I don't even care about that. What makes me madder than hell is the fact that you betrayed Aaron. How could you do that? Hell how could Haley do that? How could you allow Haley to leave her son behind? What kind of man are you Jason? What kind of man did I allow myself to get involved with? What kind of man did I get pregnant by?" Emily snarled as tears filled her eyes again.

Hotch couldn't believe what he had just heard. He couldn't believe that Emily was pregnant. Now he knew why she was so emotional. He looked at JJ who had anger written all over her face.

Gideon wanted to punch something. It wasn't supposed to go down like this. He was just going to call and tell Emily that he was leaving for a while. He didn't know that Hotch would have went to her with what he knew.

"You want to talk about what kind of man I am Emily? What kind of woman are you? Apparently Hotch couldn't wait to run to you to tell you that Haley had left to run away with me. Just what is going on between you and Hotch, Emily? Were you banging him at the same time you was banging me? Am I even the father of your baby? Yes, the whole time we were screwing I was screwing Haley also. She is better in bed than you Emily. You're nothing a but a cold fish in bed. If you would have been better I wouldn't have had to look elsewhere for satisfaction." Gideon snarled because he felt backed into a corner.

Emily couldn't breathe after hearing what Gideon said. Her face paled and her breaths came out raspy. Everything started to go black and the last thing she saw was Hotch looking at her in concern.

JJ noticed Emily's eyes rolling into the back of her head right before she started falling to the floor and then JJ screamed "Emily!"

Gideon heard JJ's voice and started to panic. "Emily! Emily talk to me damn it. Don't ignore me you little bitch!"

Hotch looked at JJ and his eyes were as hard as stone and looked as cold as ice. "JJ check Emily over and make sure that she is alright. Then call Reid. I don't care what time it is. I want him here to check on Emily. I know that she's not going to like it but it's either Reid or the hospital."

JJ nodded and quickly raced to get her house phone and then dialed Spencer as she knelt down beside Emily. She quickly told Spencer what was going on and after he assured her he would be there within fifteen minutes she listened to Gideon and Hotch talking.

"So you are there with my lover huh Hotch?" Gideon taunted.

Hotch clenched his teeth together before saying "You know what Jason what you have done is despicable. If you wanted Haley all you had to do was tell me. After all Haley wasn't that good in bed like you said Emily wasn't but I bet Emily would be a lot better in bed than Haley is. But if you wanted to use somebody to throw me off what was really going on why use Emily? What did she do to deserve the treatment you have given her? You're nothing but a lying, cheating, good for nothing bastard Gideon and you've lost the best thing that would ever happen to you. Stay away from Emily. I will make sure she gets through this. She doesn't need you. She has JJ, Reid, Morgan, Garcia and me. She and her baby will be better off without you in her life. Do us all a favor and lose her phone number."

Gideon started to talk but Hotch closed Emily's cell phone. She wasn't coming back around and that was starting to worry him. He finally heard a light knock on JJ's front door and he hurried to answer it. Thankfully it was Reid on the other side. He pulled Reid in quickly and pulled him to where Emily was at on the floor and when he saw her he let out a sigh of relief because her eyes were finally fluttering open.


	5. Tell Me Why

A/N: Alright on to the next chapter… Thanks for all the reviews, add to favorites and story alerts… I hope you enjoy!!!

Disclaimer: I don't own CM or the song Tell me Why.

Song Title Prompt: Tell Me Why – Taylor Swift

Emily fluttered her eyes and then opened them and saw Spencer and said "Does someone want to tell me why Spencer is here at this time of the night?"

Hotch couldn't help it he had to chuckle and then he said "Reid is here because I had JJ call him. I knew that you wouldn't like going to the hospital so that is why Reid is here."

Emily nodded and closed her eyes again. The lights were hurting her eyes and her head hurt from where she must have hit it when she got down on the floor. Then she thought about it and wondered why she was on the floor to begin with.

"Um Aaron why am I laying on the floor? The last thing I remember was yelling at Gideon." Emily said.

At this JJ and Hotch exchanged looks before Hotch said "You fainted Emily because of something Gideon said. Will you let Reid check you over now?"

Emily nodded and looked over at Spencer and saw the pain in his eyes. Her own eyes closed on a fresh wave of pain but this pain wasn't for herself. It was for the man she had come to love like a brother if not a son because of how he was. She knew that Gideon leaving would hit him hard. She wanted to hurt Gideon again and once again it wasn't because of what he has done to her. How could he hurt Spencer like this she couldn't help but think to herself.

Emily held out her arms and said softly "Come here Spencer honey. It will all be alright."

Spencer tried to give Emily a smile but failed and then he rushed into her open arms. He didn't know that other people knew that Gideon had left. He went up to the cabin that Gideon had as soon as they got back from the case and found that letter. Now as he thought about it he wondered how Hotch, Emily and JJ from the looks of it knew that Gideon had left. He also wondered what Hotch was doing here at JJ's. After hugging Emily for a few minutes Spencer pulled back and checked Emily over. Her blood pressure was a little bit high but her pulse was normal.

"Emily your blood pressure is a little high but your pulse is normal. Are you hurting anywhere?" Spencer said.

Emily shook her head but placed her hands on her stomach. "I'm not hurting anywhere but will the fall I took hurt my baby?"

Spencer was shocked and blurted out "You're pregnant? Who is the father? Where is the father?"

Emily gave Spencer a soft smile. "Yes, Spencer I'm pregnant. As for who the father is it is Gideon and he ran away with Haley."

Emily slapped her hand over her mouth and then looked at Hotch with apologetic eyes and he just gave her a smile and shook his head and said "It's alright Emily I was going to tell everyone tomorrow."

Emily smiled and nodded as Spencer jumped to his feet and started pacing as he said "Gideon made you pregnant but he ran off with Hotch's wife? What kind of man is he? How could he do this to you? How could he just up and leave like he did? He's not the man that I thought he was."

JJ stepped forward and placed her hand on Spencer's shoulder making him stop. "Spence it will be alright. We are all here for you and we will all be here for Hotch and Emily. None of us will get through this alone."

Spencer nodded and pulled JJ into a hug. Emily smiled at Hotch and then looked over and smiled when she saw Spencer and JJ hugging. She knew that they would all get through this one way or another.


	6. I Don't Care

Author's Note: Here is the next chapter of this story… I will warn you it is short as I had chemo today but I wanted to get this chapter out as I have the next ten chapters wrote… Enjoy!!!

Disclaimer: I don't own CM or the song in this chapter…

Song Title Prompt: I Don't Care – Blake Shelton

Song Title Prompt: Straight Through My Heart – Backstreet Boys

It was time to head to work and none of the four in the living room of JJ's house were really wanting to go. They didn't want to have to be the one to tell Penelope and Derek that Gideon had left. They weren't looking forward to going to work because they knew that in one way or another they would still have to think about the last twelve hours.

Hotch looked at Emily as she came back down the steps dressed in fresh clothes. "Are you sure that you are alright to go to work today? I don't want you to force yourself Emily. You need to take care of yourself and the precious cargo you are carrying."

Emily chuckled and smiled at Hotch. "Aaron I promise you I'm fine. I will let you know if I'm not. Right now I don't care to think about what Gideon and Haley has done to both of us. Let's just go to work and get through this day."

Hotch nodded and held out his free hand. He had already taken Jack to Jessica's and then came back to pick Emily up. Reid had drove JJ to work as JJ didn't get much sleep. He led Emily out to his car and helped her in. He made a decision after talking to Jessica for a few minutes when he dropped Jack off and that is that he was going to be there for Emily during her pregnancy. Jessica even offered to help out whenever and wherever she could.

"Emily, I want you to call your Doctor today and get an appointment please. I will take you when you are to go. I want to make sure that you and the baby are alright." Hotch said as he glanced at her before putting his eyes back on the road.

"Aaron you don't have to do that. I can go on my own." Emily said with a sigh.

Hotch took one hand off of the wheel and put it on her shoulder. "I know you can go on your own but you don't have too. I want to be here for you Emily and I want to go. Please will you let me?"

Emily knew if she fought this it would be a losing battle. Plus with him saying please it just shot straight through my heart she thought to herself.

"Alright Aaron if you really want to go then you can go. I just don't want you to feel like you have to go. You don't have to take this on Aaron. It's my own fault and I will handle it." Emily said as she turned to look at him.

Hotch squeezed Emily's shoulder in affection and support. "I don't feel like I have to go Emily. I want to go with you. I also know that I don't have to take this on but once again I want too. I want to be there for you and the little one that you are carrying. We're friends Emily and it's what friends do. Plus I think Jack will also benefit from being around you. He likes you Emily he has since the first time he met you."

Emily smiled and said "I like him too Aaron. He is such the sweetest and most loving little boy I have met. I hope my son or daughter is just like him."

Aaron smiled at the compliment and said as they pulled into the BAU parking garage "With you as a mom Emily your child will be loving, sweet, caring, and nice. Have no doubt about that. Are you ready to go in?"

Emily sighed in resignation. "I'm as ready as I'll ever be. Let's get this done and over worth."

Aaron nodded and got out of the car and quickly went around the car to make sure that Emily got out alright. He didn't want her to get her. He took her hand in his and squeezed it in support as they headed towards the elevator. He smiled when he felt her squeeze is hand back in support. He knew that today was going to be a hard day but he would get through it and he would make sure that Emily got through it as well.


	7. After All

A/N: Here is the next chapter finally for this story… I have had it wrote just haven't felt up to editing it… I hope you all enjoy it…

Disclaimer: I don't own CM or the song used in this story…

Prompt: After All – Cher and Peter Centera

Hotch kept his arm around Emily's shoulder as they entered the bullpen. He knew that she was a little shaky so there was no way in hell he was going to let her walk on her own. He guided her to her desk and made sure that she was sat down and didn't need anything.

"Are you sure that you will be alright down here Emily? You're more than welcome to come up and stretch across the couch in my office and work." Hotch said before he took a step away from her.

Emily gave Hotch a slight smile. "Aaron I promise I will be fine. If it makes you feel better ask Derek to keep an eye on me. You know that Spencer is going too. If I need anything I promise to send one of them up to you. Plus I want to call my Doctor."

Hotch nodded and said "Alright but I'm leaving my office door open. If you need me make sure you send Reid or Morgan up to get me and text me to let me know what your Doctor says. I am going to call a friend of mine and see if he wants to come back to the BAU by chance."

Emily nodded and gave him another slight smile. "Go Aaron I'll be fine."

Hotch nodded and took three steps over to Morgan's desk. "Morgan keep an eye on her. If you suspect anything is wrong with her come and get me. I don't want her going anywhere without you or Reid knowing."

Morgan looked from Hotch to Emily and said "I can do that man but can you tell me what is going on?"

Hotch took a deep breath and said "Emily was dating Gideon and she is pregnant. It turns out the man she was dating has ran off with my wife."

Morgan jumped out of his seat enraged and growled "He has left Emily high and dry while she is carrying his child? He stole your wife away from you? What the fuck was he thinking?"

Hotch shook his head. "I don't know and nor do I care right now. All that matters is we make sure that Emily is alright. Haley even left Jack behind stating that she doesn't and can't love him like she should so I will be getting full custody of him. I will make sure that Emily gets through this just like you will also make sure she does."

Morgan nodded but his teeth were still clenched when he said "Gideon had better not show his face around here anytime soon. He fucked up three times. The first was to leave Emily, the second was stealing your wife and the third was leaving Reid. If I see him I will hurt him Hotch. Nobody messes with my family!"

Hotch nodded and said grimly "He can have Haley that I don't care about but he hurt a great woman and one of my family members. For that he will pay if him or Haley ever show up around here again. Get to work though for now. Reid should be here but he is probably with JJ. After all I had JJ call him and make him get over to JJ's house at five this morning because Emily passed out because of some stuff that Gideon said."

Morgan slammed his fist down onto his desk. "I can't believe that asshole."

Hotch shook his head and said "We'll talk about this later but I need to get up to my office and make a phone call. Come and get me if you see or think anything is wrong with Emily."

Morgan nodded and watched Hotch walk away. He then swept his eyes over to the woman he thought of like a sister and saw all the pain in her eyes that she was trying to hide. At that moment he wanted to go and hunt Gideon down like the dog he was. He sat back down at his desk and started on his paperwork all the while he kept stealing glances over at Emily to make sure that she was alright.

After settling in and doing some of his paperwork Hotch pulled out his cell phone and scrolled through his list of contacts to the one he was looking for. Once he found it he hit the send button and then put his cell to his ear. He just hoped that the person he was calling would be willing to come back and help him with the team and with Emily.

"Rossi." Dave answered his phone.

Hotch took in a deep breath and said "Dave, its Aaron. Do you think it would be possible for you to come back to the BAU?"

Dave sat down heavily on his chair and said "Aaron what is going on? Why do you need me to come back to the BAU? What happened to Gideon?"

Hotch growled into the phone and said "Gideon has ran off with my wife. Not to mention the fact he was dating Emily Prentiss who is a member of my team and he got her pregnant and then ran off on her. I'm going to need help because I'm going to help Emily through this. I will not let her go through it alone."

Dave growled when he heard the woman's name. "What do you mean he has left my God daughter pregnant and ran off with your wife?"

Hotch sucked in a breath and said "Shit I forgot she was your God daughter. Yes, she is pregnant and he ran off with my wife. Emily is barely hanging in there. She keeps saying she is fine but I know that she isn't."

Dave growled. "I will be there before the day is over Aaron. I will call the Director on my way in and make sure I'm assigned to your team. Keep an eye on her Aaron. Since her father has died she is like my own daughter. If I ever see Jason Gideon he is a dead man!"

Hotch nodded even though Dave couldn't see him. "I am in agreement with that. I'll see you when you get here Dave. I won't tell Emily that you're coming. I'll let it be a surprise for her."

Dave chuckled. "She'll be surprised alright. I will see you in a couple hours Aaron. If anything goes wrong call me on my cell."

"I will Dave. See you here in a bit." Hotch said before hanging up.

He sat back in his chair and closed his eyes. His best friend was coming back and he knew that between him and Dave that Emily would get through this just fine.


	8. Author's Note

Author's Note: Hey All,

This is Live-4-CM or Jen as some of you know me as. My cousin Crystal or as a lot of you call her Angel N Darkness has been really sick as of lately. Well last night around Elevn O'Clock she was rushed to the hospital. They were just going to keep her overnight for observation but something happened today where they had to get her into surgery. She is doing better now even if she is out of it. She will hopefully be back soon (probably sometime tomorrow afternoon for those of you who know how she is).

If you have any questions feel free to mail me on my penname.


	9. Killing Me

A/N: Sorry for the delayed chapter! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own CM or the song!

Prompt: Killing Me – Robbie Williams

Emily was slowly dying inside. She felt as if her world had exploded. What was she going to do? How was she going to cope? She knew that she would have to because there was no way she would get rid of this baby. She already loved this baby. She put her hands on her stomach and leaned back in her chair as she let her eyes close for a minute. She opened her eyes when she felt eyes on her and ended up gasping.

"Dave? What are you doing here?" Emily asked as she stood up from her desk.

Dave walked around Emily's desk and wraps his arm around Emily's waist and says "Let's walk up to Aaron's office honey. We'll talk there."

Emily nodded and let Dave guide her. For some reason her legs were feeling real weak and then she remembered she hadn't ate. She was feeling lightheaded also but she was fighting that feeling off. She didn't want Hotch or Dave worrying about her. She let out a sigh of relief when they were in Hotch's office and she was sitting down.

"Emily are you alright? You're pale as a ghost!" Hotch said as he knelt down in front of where Emily was sitting.

Emily shook her head and said in a whisper "Could you have one of the others go and get me a drink and something to eat please? I haven't ate and I'm feeling lightheaded from it."

Hotch stood up and went to the door and called down to Morgan and Reid "Morgan or Reid one of you go and get Emily something to eat and drink please? She is feeling lightheaded and hasn't ate."

Both Morgan and Reid jumped up and rushed out of the bullpen. Once they were out of the glass doors Hotch walked back in and knelt down in front of Emily again right next to where Dave was kneeling.

"This is killing me Emily. I don't like seeing you like this. I want to go and find Gideon and tear him apart!" Hotch said fiercely.

Dave growled. "You will have to stand in line. As soon as I find out where in the hell he is I'm going to rip him to shreds."

Emily weakly shook her head and said "Neither of you two are doing anything to Jason Gideon! It's my fault I am in this situation and I will deal with it. Right now I want to focus on my baby. I am going to keep this baby regardless of what came out of Jason Gideon's mouth earlier. He can rot in hell for all I care!"

Dave raised an eye brow and said in a deadly calm voice "Just what did he say honey? What did Jason say to you?"

Emily shook her head and Hotch growled "He said that Emily was basically a slut and that the baby wasn't his."

Dave stood up and paced and then punched a wall. "That asshole better not show up here ever again. Aaron I will take you up on that job offer. I went above Strauss's head and to the Director. He gave me the okay. I also informed him of what little I knew and he said anything you and Emily needed you would get. Honey how far along are you?"

Emily hung her head and whispered "Ten weeks."

Dave and Hotch both sucked in a breath and Dave said "Honey why didn't you come to me and tell me you were pregnant even if you hadn't told Gideon you were pregnant? I would have helped you out!"

Emily looked up at Dave with tears in her eyes. "I just found out a couple days ago. I would have told you but we had a case."

Hotch's eyes widened. "You were pregnant when you went into that UNSUBs house and knew it? Damn it Emily you could have been hurt worse!"


	10. Climbing the Walls

A/N: Thanks for all the reviews, adds to favorites and story alerts… I'm glad you all are liking this story.

Disclaimer: I don't own CM or the song.

Prompt: Climbing the Walls – Backstreet Boys

Emily closed her eyes and then opened them back up and looked at Hotch. "I didn't tell you because I knew that you would end up placing me in the precinct the whole time we were there. Hotch I'm sorry that I didn't tell you but I knew that if you placed me in the precinct on victimology I would be climbing the walls. Just because I'm pregnant it doesn't mean I can't do my job."

Hotch glard at Emily and said "No it doesn't mean you can't do your job but what it does mean is that you need to be more careful. I can't promise you that I won't be over protective but what I can promise you is this. I won't make you stay in the precinct all the time but when you are not in the precinct you will be paired with Dave or me. I don't want anything to happen to you or your baby Emily. Is that a deal?"

Emily looked deep into Hotch's eyes and then into Dave's eyes and saw that what Hotch said was the truth. She knew that could fight it but she also knew that it would be a fight she wouldn't win. She also knew that even if he didn't want to be over protective he was going to be just that. She knew him well even if they haven't been close friends like they were starting to be now.

She sighed and nodded. "It's a deal but you can't keep me from doing my job Aaron. I promise I will be more careful and I also promise I will be the last one in the house or wherever we are when we take down a suspect. But I refuse to let you chain me to a precinct. I would rather quit then do that."

Hotch looked over at Dave who looked at him before saying "Emily, Aaron and I both understand what it is that you are saying but you have to understand our position. You know that I love you as if you are my own and I am pretty sure that Aaron cares about your health and what you go through as a friend especially with what I know. We will try to cut you some slack but you have to cut us some slack too. It may take us a while to adjust but we will. Just be patient with us."

Hotch nodded. "I can't change over night Emily but I will promise that I will try to not cover you in a wool blanket. Just let us be there for you right now and let us help you through this. Speaking of wanting to be there for you have you called your Doctor and made an appointment?"

Emily nodded but before she opened her mouth to speak Morgan and Reid both came rushing into Hotch's office. Morgan handed Emily a bag from McDonalds and Reid handed her a drink. Emily smiled at both of them and thanked them before they turned and left.

"Yes, I made a Doctor's appointment. She can see me this afternoon at 4:30." Emily said as she took a fry out of the bag on her lap.

Hotch nodded and looked at Dave. "I'll introduce you to the rest of the team but I will need you and Morgan to handle things this afternoon. I'm taking Emily to her Doctor's appointment."

Dave nodded. "That is fine Aaron. I'm sure between this Morgan and me we can handle anything that arises."

Emily cleared her throat. "Hello did you two forget that I was here? I am a big girl you know."

Hotch shook his head. "Believe me Emily I know that you are a big girl but you told me earlier that I could take you. I want to take you and be there with you. Please let me do this?"

Emily wondered what he meant when he said the first part of his sentence but decided to think about that later so she smiled at him. "Of course you can take me Aaron. I told you that you could and I meant it. I just don't want you two deciding what is going happen without at least asking me first. I feel as if my world has already exploded on me. I need to have some small measure of control over what is going to happen in the next several months."

As she spoke both Hotch and Dave got a thunderous look on their face. Both men were thinking what they wouldn't give to kick Jason Gideon's ass to hell and back and then to hell again. Hotch was surprised that he wasn't hurting because Haley had left him but he realized that he had stopped being in love with Haley long ago. He had suspected her of cheating on him but he never would have thought that she would cheat on him with one of his closest friends.

"Alright Emily we understand. Just remember that if you need either of us or anyone on the team we are here for you." Hotch finally said after coming out of his thoughts.

Emily looked up at him and gave him a sad smile. "I know you are Hotch and I do appreciate it. I just hate feeling like I am. I mean am I such a bad person that a man has to use me for a smoke screen so he doesn't get caught that he is cheating with someone else's wife? Not only did he use me but he got me pregnant and then had the nerve to accuse me of sleeping with you and saying that this baby is yours. What kind of man does that?"

When Dave heard what Emily had to say he hit the roof and roared "Are you saying that Jason Gideon accused you of sleeping around on him with Aaron? As soon as I see that man his ass is mine. He is a fine one to talk with what he has fucking done!"

Emily bit her lip but said nothing. She knew that Dave needed to get the anger out of his system because if he didn't then he would explode even more. She just watched in silence as he paced Hotch's office floor while muttering about things he wants to do to one Jason Gideon.

Hotch had to stop himself from laughing because some of the things that Dave was saying he knew that if Dave ever got the chance he would try them on Jason Gideon. Hell he himself wouldn't mind trying a few of those out on Jason if he ever showed his face again. He looked over at Emily and saw the laughter in her eyes and he smiled slightly.

"Alright Dave you need to calm down. I need to get the rest of the team so that I can introduce you to them. I only have a couple hours before Emily and I need to leave. Plus I should probably let Strauss know about some of what is going on." Hotch said.

Emily looked up and shook her head even as Dave said "Aaron you let me deal with Strauss. If she so much as says one thing out of line I will have her ass. She doesn't even know that the Director is Emily's Uncle."

Emily's eyes shot to Dave and she hissed "Um Dave, Aaron didn't even know that the Director was my Uncle."

Hotch shook his head and laughed. "Oh I knew it alright Emily. I also know that you didn't get put on this team because of him. You got put on this team because you deserve it. Two weeks after you joined the team your Uncle called me in for a meeting. He wanted me to promise to watch over you but to not let on that I knew you were his niece. I did that and I did that well. I didn't even show you favoritism."

Emily chuckled and shook her head. "I should have known he would have done something like that. Ever since my dad died Uncle Dan and Dave have been closing ranks around me and making sure that I'm alright. I'm sorry you got asked to do something like that Hotch."

Hotch smiled as he said "I didn't mind Emily. I like being able to look after you. I will continue to do so. And Dave you can talk to Strauss. I really don't feel like dealing with her."

Dave smiled and nodded as Emily stood up and said "Alright I am going to go out and try to finish some more paper work. Before either of you as if I feel that something is wrong I promise to let you know. I'll talk to you both later."

Hotch and Dave watched her walk out of Hotch's office. Both of the men were thinking that they would make sure that she was alright. They wouldn't let anything hurt her in any way, shape or form ever again. Both of them cared about her and one of them was in love with her even if he didn't know it just yet.


	11. Chase that Feeling

A/N: Thanks for all the wonderful reviews. Here is the next chapter to this story!

Disclaimer: I don't own CM or the song!

Prompt: Chase That Feeling – Hilltop Hoods

Prompt: One in a Million – Backstreet Boys

"So Aaron how long have you been in love with my Goddaughter?" Dave asked once he made sure Emily made it to her desk alright.

Hotch looked up at Dave with surprise in his eyes. "I'm not in love with Emily, Dave. I'm concerned for her. I would be for anyone in her position."

Dave rolled his eyes at this. "Aaron you are in love with her. Who was the first person you wanted to tell that Haley left you? Hell when you see Emily your eyes light up like its Christmas or something. You're a renowned profiler how in the hell could you not tell that you were in love with Emily?"

Hotch blinked and thought about what he said. A few minutes later he realized the he was indeed in love with Emily. He wondered how he could have been so blind as to not see it. Anytime he came into work the first person he would look for was Emily. When he would see her he would smile and it made him feel whole when his eyes found her eyes.

"My God I am in love with her." Hotch said.

Dave chuckled. "Of course you are Aaron. If I was you I'd chase that feeling because I doubt if you will ever find someone like her again. She is one in a million Aaron."

Hotch's eyes went to his window and he looked out and sought Emily out. He gave her a smile when he saw that she was looking up at his office and he chuckled when he saw her blush but smile back. He really did love that woman. His shoulder's felt lighter as he finally let the truth come out.

He looked back at Dave and said "I know she is on in a million Dave. There is nobody out there that could compare to her in any way, shape or form. She makes me want to live even more than I already do. I never realized that I was in love with her until you brought the subject up. How could I have been so blind and stupid Dave?"

Dave shook his head and chuckled. "Aaron you are honest to a fault. You were married and even though you were no longer in love with Haley you wouldn't cheat on her or allow yourself to cheat on her. Now that you are free you are able to see that you are in love with Emily. Speaking of being free when are you going to call a lawyer? If you need one I have a couple on retainer and they will make sure that Haley can't change her mind about Jack."

Hotch nodded and said "Contact him and then let me talk to him. I want to make sure that Haley can't get anywhere near Jack."

Dave nodded and looked out Hotch's office window. "You know Aaron, Emily will make a good Mom for Jack and you will make a terrific Dad to the baby that she is carrying."

Hotch smiled and nodded. "I know she would make a wonderful Mom to Jack. We will eventually get there. Right now I want to make sure that she is alright and that she will continue to be alright. I can't believe Jason did what he did to her. I want to rip him apart and then put him back together and rip him apart again."

Dave smiled grimly. "You and me both Aaron. I know that we don't want him near our girl again but I'm going to hire some private detectives to find out where him and Haley are. Then I'm going to have a talk with him and make sure that he understands that he is to come nowhere near Emily or her child."

Hotch growled and said "If he comes anywhere near my woman I will do what I said. He won't live to see another day. He has caused her enough heartache and pain. I'm not letting him anywhere near Emily."

Dave chuckled and said "Possessive much Aaron?"

Hotch glared at Dave and said "Tell me you wouldn't be possessive if you were the one in love with Emily, Dave. Come on and tell me that."

Dave shook his head. "I can't tell you that because even though I'm not in love with her I'm still very protective of her."

Hotch nodded and sat back and looked out his window again. He couldn't seem to keep his eyes off of Emily now that he has finally figured out that he was in love with her. He knew that he would have to wait to tell her but he could do that as long as he was the one helping her through this.


	12. We Fit Together

A/N: Thanks for all the reviews, adds to story alerts and adds to favorites… I'm glad you guys are liking this story! Both song titles in this story is dares from Katie! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own CM or the song!

Prompt: The Girl from Yesterday – Eagles

Prompt: We Fit Together – O Town

Hotch looked at the clock and saw that it was time to leave. Thankfully Dave meeting the team went over well. Everyone seemed to like him which Hotch knew was a good thing. Hotch picked up his suit jacket and headed out of his office. He decided that he wasn't taking any work home tonight because he knew that him and Jack would be staying with Emily at JJ's house again tonight.

When he got down to Emily's desk he said "Emily are you ready to go Sweetheart?"

Emily looked up at the endearment and gave Hotch a shy smile and nodded. "I'm as ready as I'll ever be Aaron."

Hotch nodded and helped her to stand up and put her jacket on her. He didn't want her getting chilled and he was afraid that she would if she didn't wear the light jacket. He watched Emily give Morgan and Reid a hug before she headed out of the bullpen. Once they were on the elevator he pulled her into his side.

"We fit together." he said.

Emily looked up at him and said "What do you mean Aaron?"

Hotch shook his head and said "I'll explain later Sweetheart. Right now let's just focus on getting you to the Doctor's and checked out."

Emily nodded and winced at her reflection in the elevator doors. "I sure am not the girl from yesterday. God I look shitty. Why didn't you tell me I looked this bad Aaron?"

Hotch looked at Emily and gave her a slight smile. "I don't think you look bad at all Emily. In fact I truly think that you are one very beautiful woman. As for not being the girl from yesterday nobody expects you to be. You got hurt Emily and nobody is expecting you to get over it over night."

Emily shook her head and said with a sigh "The things is Aaron yes I'm a little hurt about him leaving like he did but I'm not hurt that he left. At the very least he could have told me that he was in love with someone else. Hell he shouldn't have started a relationship with me or with Haley because she was married to you. What has me the most upset is what he said on the phone this morning. Do I really seem the type of woman to sleep with one man one day and sleep with another man the next day? Do I really seem the type to cheat on someone who I am with even if I'm not in love with that person?"

Hotch shook his head. "Emily, Gideon said what he did because he was pissed. Once he calms down he will realize that he is the father of your baby and he will want to be there for you and your baby."

Emily groaned and said "That's just it Aaron. I don't want him near me or my baby. I don't want my son or daughter to see the kind of man their father is. I don't want my son or daughter to think that it is okay to steal someone else's woman or man because their Father did it. No, Aaron I will raise this baby on my own. Yes, it will be hard but I will do it."

Hotch pulled Emily closer into his side as they got off of the elevator and walked towards his car. "Emily, you won't be raising this child on your own. I want to help you. And no I don't want to help you because I think I have to or because I should. I want to help you because I want to be there for you as a friend and possibly sometime in the future more."

Emily gasped and then gave Hotch a shy smile. "I'd like that Aaron I really would. But I think we need to take it slow. Let's start with being friends first. Right now I need another best friend more than I need a significant other."

Hotch kissed Emily's temple and murmured "I can be your best friend Emily but I'm making my intentions clear to you. Sometime in the future maybe not this year or next year but sometime I will have you as my girlfriend, my lover and eventually my wife."

Emily's heart started pounding at his words. That was what she wanted more than anything in this world but for right now she needed to focus on this pregnancy. She smiled at Hotch and kissed him on the cheek before getting into the car. Her mind kept running over his words the whole drive to her Doctor's office.


	13. Crazy for You

A/N: Here is another chapter for this story! Enjoy! The song title is a dare from Katie!

Disclaimer: I don't own CM or the song!

Prompt: Crazy for You – NSync

Hotch parked in the Doctor's parking lot and turned towards Emily. "I'm crazy for you Emily but you're right we're going to do this and we're going to do this right. First we will be friends and then later on we will see what happens. For now let's get you into your Doctor's appointment."

Emily nodded and opened up the car door but before she could even get out Hotch was there helping her out. She smiled at him and let him help her out of the car. Once she was out of the car she kept her hand in Hotch's as they made their way into the Doctor's office. She smiled when Hotch didn't even let go of her hand so she could sign in. She knew t hat she loved him but she was scared so they would start out as friends and then move on from there.

Emily and Hotch didn't even get to sit down as a Nurse came out and said "Agent Prentiss if you will follow me the Doctor will see you now. She knows that you have a busy schedule."

Emily smiled and tightened her hand on Hotch's as they followed the Nurse back. Hotch did let go of Emily's hand while she got weighed but as soon as she was done he took her hand back in his and held it as they walked into an exam room. He knew that she was nervous but he wasn't going to let her be nervous by herself.

Emily smiled at the Nurse after she took her pulse, blood pressure and temp before she left the exam room saying "The Doctor will be in shortly."

Emily looked over at Hotch and admitted "I'm a little bit scared Aaron. What if I'm not a good Mom?"

Hotch shook his head. "Sweetheart you're going to be a terrific Mom. Look at how you are with Jack."

Emily smiled. "He's easy to love Aaron."

Hotch smiled and said "Yes, he is and Jack and I are both going to love this little one and so will you."

Emily nodded but didn't say anything. She was worrying about how she was going to get through this pregnancy and what she was going to do. She couldn't keep her condo because it wouldn't be a place to raise a baby. She knew that she had a lot of time to think over it but for some reason she was worrying about it now.

Emily and Hotch both looked up as there was a knock on the door and then it was opened and the Doctor was walking in. Hotch rubbed Emily's back in comfort because he could feel her tenseness.

"Hello Emily what brings you here today?" Doctor Jackson asked.

Emily looked over at Hotch who gave her a nod of encouragement before looking back to the Doctor and saying "I fainted today and hit the floor early this morning. It was after a stressful conversation on the phone."

Doctor Jackson nodded and said "I'll check both you and the baby out. How have you been feeling since the fainting spell?"

Emily laid back on the table and pulled her shirt up to where the Doctor could put the gel on her stomach before the Doppler and said "I've been a little shaky but I'm not spotting or anything. My back does hurt as does my head."

Dr. Jackson smiled as the Doppler picked up the sound of the baby's heartbeat and said "Well the baby seems to be doing good as you can hear by his or her heartbeat. Now let me check you over Emily. Have you ate today?"

Hotch smiled and said "Oh she ate. Her Godfather and I made sure she ate."

Dr. Jackson nodded and checked Emily over from head to toe. When she got to Emily's back she gasped at the bruises she saw on it. Hotch looked where the Doctor was looking and gasped also. He couldn't believe that she didn't know about the bruises on her back.

"What is it? What's wrong?" Emily asked in an alarmed voice.

Dr. Jackson put Emily's shirt down and stood in front of her. "You have several bruises on your back Emily which is probably why it's hurting so bad. I want you to keep your feet up for the next couple of days. You can go to work but make sure that your feet are up. I'm going to prescribe you a muscle relaxer but it won't harm your child."

Emily nodded and Hotch said "I'll make sure that she keeps her feet up. So is her and the baby alright then?"

Dr. Jackson smiled and nodded. "Both Mom and baby are doing great. Emily I want to see you back here though in one week to check over you again."

Emily nodded and smiled at the Doctor after she gave Emily the prescription and then left the room. Emily and Hotch stood up and followed her out. Emily stopped by the front desk and made the appointment and then held Hotch's hand on the way out to his car. She smiled at him when he helped her into the car. She couldn't help but think how much of a Gentlemen he really was.


	14. Baby its Cold Outside

**A/N: Thanks for all the reviews, story alerts and favorites that you all have left or added… I'm really happy that you are enjoying this story so much! Okay first off I'm sorry that I didn't update yesterday but I was a little busy with a couple other stories as well as trying to get stuff done around the house seeming as we had a heck of a tornado… So I hope you all like this chapter… Secondly I have to say that my friend Cass aka LacytheDemonicDuck did an interview for my friend Tracia's aka ilovetvalot's forum called **_**"Chit Chat on Author's Corner" **_**it will be in the Getting to know you. If you haven't yet checked out Tracia's forum I suggest that you do as there is a lot of interesting stuff on there to read. Now on to the story! Also this story is done to a prompt dare from Cass!**

Disclaimer: I don't own the song or CM! *Cries* Hotch and Jax got into a fight last nite!

Prompt: Baby its Cold Outside – Barry Manilow

A week later found the team on a case and Emily couldn't sleep so she decided to go for a walk. She didn't stop to think that it would be cold outside when she went. She just needed the fresh air to clear her mind. A lot had happened in the last week and she was still trying to come to terms with it and deal with it. She still couldn't believe that Gideon had led her on and then said what he did. She got over him leaving but she couldn't get over the fact that he has pretty much called her a slut.

She didn't understand how he could say that about her. She wasn't the one that was screwing around in their relationship or whatever in the hell what they had was. Yes, she was in love with Aaron Hotchner but she was trying to get over him and she genuinely liked Jason. She thought that what they had was going good. But she also had to admit that something was holding her back from falling in love with him. Now she understood the feeling she had back then.

She looked behind her when she felt a hand on her shoulder and smiled when she saw Hotch. "What are you doing out here?"

Hotch shook his head and took his jacket off and put it on Emily's shoulder. "That is supposed to be my question. Baby its cold outside why don't you come back in?"

Emily's mouth dropped slightly open and she blushed and she said "I couldn't sleep and I figured the fresh air would help. I had a lot on my mind."

Hotch drew Emily to his side and said "Anything you want to talk about Emily? Are you and the baby alright?"

Emily put one of her hands on Hotch's cheek and said "Nothing I want to talk about tonight. Honestly Aaron the baby and I are fine. Now what are you doing out here?"

"I was coming back to my room from getting a snack from the vending machine when I saw you outside. I was worried about you so I came out to make sure that you were alright." Hotch said. He wasn't going to admit that he had been watching her since she came out here more than ten minutes ago.

Emily smiled and said "I'm fine Aaron I swear. Feel like walking me back to my hotel room?"

Hotch smiled and nodded. "Of course I do. Do you think I really would let you walk back by yourself?"

Emily chuckled and said "Not you Aaron. You are too much of a gentlemen to make me walk back by myself."

Hotch laughed and bent his head and kissed Emily on the head before guiding her back inside the hotel and to her room.

Once they stopped in front of the door to Emily's room Hotch said "If you need anything no matter the time you call me."

Emily smiled and stood on her tip toes and kissed Hotch's cheek. "Thank you Aaron and I promise if I need anything I will."

Hotch nodded and watched as Emily walked into her room and shut the door. He waited outside her room door until he heard her put the deadbolt on. He smiled as he walked to the room that him and Dave was sharing.


	15. Your Love is my Drug

A/N: Thanks for all the reviews… Glad that you guys are liking this story… The song title used in this chapter is a dare from Cass! LOL!

Disclaimer: I don't CM! *smirks at Cass* Are you ready to play nice yet so you can have Hotch back?

Prompt: Your Love is my Drug – Kesha

Emily was starting to feel self doubt and she hated it. They were still on the case and have been for two weeks now. They were not getting lucky at all with any of the tips they were getting. For the last three nights she hasn't slept because every time she closed her eyes she heard Gideon's harsh words in her head.

Hotch found Emily standing outside the police station looking out at the horizon but yet not really seeing it. He has been worried about her the last couple days as has the rest of the team. They could all tell that something was bothering her but they didn't know what and she wasn't opening herself up to any of them.

"Sweetheart can't you tell me what is wrong?" Hotch asked.

Emily turned her head towards him and sighed. "I am doubting myself and I don't know how to stop. I haven't been sleeping and I can barely make myself eat even though I know that I need too."

Hotch moved to stand behind Emily and wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her back into him and he said "Sweetheart I don't know why you are doubting yourself but you shouldn't. You are a wonderful woman and I love you. If you are thinking about what asshole Jason said then don't. You are not anything like what he said. If you were Emily I wouldn't love you like I do. You're all I see and all I want."

Emily bent her head back against Hotch's shoulder and looked up at him and said "I know you love me. Your love is my drug Aaron. Even when I'm down when you tell me that you love me it makes me feel high. I know I've been sending you mixed signals and for that I'm sorry. I'm just afraid of getting hurt. I do love you Aaron."

Hotch smiled and kissed the top of Emily's head. "That is all I need Em. As long as I know that you love me I can wait for as long as I need too until you are ready to be with me. I'll wait for forever if I have to Sweetheart. I love you and I'll love this baby."

Emily smiled and said "If we don't wrap this case up soon I'm going to have to find a Doctor here to see."

Hotch nodded and said "If we don't wrap it up in the next two days we'll look for a Doctor that you can see. How are you feeling now that you have talked?"

Emily smiled and turned in Hotch's arms and kissed his cheek. "I feel a lot better but then again I always feel better after talking to you."

Hotch chuckled. "That is good Sweetheart. What do you say we call Jack and see how he is doing?"

Emily grinned and said "Could we? I haven't talked to him in a couple days and I want to make sure that he is alright."

Hotch nodded and pulled his cell phone out to call his son. He was very happy that the woman he loved and his son was getting along so well.


	16. Try

A/N: Thanks for all the reviews… I'm glad you guys are like this story!

Disclaimer: I don't own CM or the song!

Prompt: Try – Nelly Furtado

Emily found an OBGYN to go and see first thing this morning so she could get checked out and make sure the baby was alright. She smiled as she thought about how Hotch had cornered her that morning and told her that she was to see about finding one here since they were still on the case. After explaining to the person on the phone who she was a Doctor had come on and said that he could see her right away that morning.

She sighed as she headed back inside to tell Hotch that she would be back in a little bit. She really wanted him to go with her but she wasn't going to ask. She knew that he had to work because they still haven't caught a break in this case. She was starting to wonder if they ever would.

When she walked into the room that all the team was in she walked over to Hotch and said "I will be back in a little while Aaron. I found a Doctor that could get me in right away."

Hotch put the papers down that he was looking at and looked at Dave and said "If you need me call my cell. I'm taking Emily to the Doctor's."

Dave looked up and smiled. "You two go we can hold down the fort. Em make sure when you come back you let me know what was said."

Emily nodded and said to Hotch as they walked out of the room and then out of the precinct and to the car "You know you didn't have to come with me Aaron. I know that you want to finish this case up."

Hotch looked over at Emily and gave her a smile. "You are more important. Plus I want to see and hear what the Doctor has to say. Will you please just try to let me be here for you instead of pushing me away every chance you get?"

Emily sighed and nodded. "I am sorry Aaron I don't mean to push you away. Truly I don't. I wanted you to come with me but I just don't like feeling like a burden."

Hotch shook his head as he drove to the address that Emily gave him. "You are not a burden at all Emily. I love you and I want to be here for you. Please never think that you are a burden because that is the last thing you are or ever could be. Alright?"

Emily nodded and smiled. She looked up as she felt the car stop and was surprised to see that they were at the Doctor's already. She got out of the car but waited on Hotch to come around to her before walking into the Doctor's office. She went to the receptionist and told her who she was. The receptionist nodded and pushed a button and soon a woman with a white lab coat was coming out.

The Doctor opened up the door to lead Emily back and said "Hello, I'm Dr. Nicholson. Please follow me."

Emily looked up and when she saw the Doctor her mouth dropped open but before she said anything everything went black.


	17. I'm With You

A/N: Thanks for all the reviews! My muse ran away from my CM stories after the news of AJ and Paget! But I had this chapter wrote out and my muse finally let me get it to where I liked it… LOL… Also this chapter is dedicated to Cassie!

Disclaimer: I don't own CM or the song…

Prompt: I'm With You – Avril Lavigne

Hotch caught Emily before she hit the floor and the he looked up at the Doctor and his mouth dropped open. Standing in front of him was someone who could have been Emily's twin. Now he knew why she fainted but it didn't mean that he really understood why she fainted.

He swung her up into his arms and said "Where do you want me to take her?"

Dr. Nicholson could feel her heart beating and was sure it would be straight out of her chest but she managed to say "Right this way. Follow me. Has she fainted like this before?"

Hotch nodded and said "She fainted a couple weeks ago after she had a fight with her ex. Can you tell me why you look just like Emily?"

Dr. Nicholson swallowed and said "Would her last name be Prentiss and her Mother's name be Elizabeth?"

Hotch once again nodded and said "That is her last name and yes that is her Mother's first name."

Dr. Nicholson nodded. "I thought so. Then in that case I would be Emily's twin sister. You see our so called Mother split us up after she had both of us. I got to read the file a couple years ago and it sited that she said she couldn't handle two of us."

Hotch bit his tongue to keep from saying anything that would make either of the women in front of him mad. Instead he kissed Emily's forehead as he laid her down on the exam table. He saw that Dr. Nicholson kept looking at him and he wondered why. He didn't know that he would find out by the time that the exam was done with Emily. He let out a sigh of relief when Emily started coming around.

"Shh Sweetheart I'm with you. It's okay and you're okay." Hotch said as Emily's eyes started to open.

She looked around and gasped when she saw Dr. Nicholson and she said "You look just like me!"

Dr. Nicholson laughed a little at that and said "That would be because we're twins Emily. Your Mother gave me up for adoption a month after we were born."

Emily's mouth dropped open and she said "You know when she gets drunk she would talk about a Emerald Prentiss but I always thought that it was a distant relative or something. The onetime she said I had a twin I chalked it up to her not being in the right mind because she was drunk."

Dr. Nicholson shook her head. "Nope I'm real. My name is Doctor Emerald Nicholson. I would like to get to know you but first let's check you and the baby out."

Emily nodded and laid back on the bed letting her new found sister check her over. She kept her hand in Hotch's and kept looking in his eyes. She loved the fact that he was here with her and that he wasn't pushing her for something she wasn't ready for yet. Then again she knew he would never push her.

A/N 2: Yes I'm leaving it here for now. In the next chapter will be the Ultra Sound and another surprise… I hope you all like this chapter!


	18. Chapter 18

Hello all this is Live-4-CM. I'm Angel N Darkness's cousin. I'm writing this because at the moment she can't. Earlier today she was driving and was in a car accident. Her car flipped and she was flown to the hospital by Care Flight. As of now all of her stories are on hold just until she gets better. Thank you all and have a good day.


End file.
